Study Points
Study points are a way to get higher stats in each of your skills. When Yandere-chan goes to class, she will receive a number of points, depending on how late she was, that the player can use to spend in each School Subject. Normally, Yandere-chan receives 5 study points when going to class on time, 10 study points if she wears the Old Fashioned Fundoshi Panties. The game is structured so that if Yandere-chan attends class every single day on time for the next 10 weeks, then on the final day, she will have maxed out all her school subjects.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663420227875549184 To level up a skill, Yandere-chan must allocate 20 Study Points in a skill category. Each skill, when leveled up, will open up more methods and buffs for Yandere-chan to perform Yandere Actions. If necessary, press the S''' key while the debug menu is open to upgrade the main character's skills. Class Subjects The available subjects so far are: * Biology * Chemistry '''NOTE: YandereDev has spent no time planning or thinking about chemical weapons in the game. Being able to construct chemical weapons may change in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668236397375950848 * Language * Physical Education * Psychology Lateness vs Study Points If Yandere-chan arrives late to class, she will be scolded by her teacher and will be able to spend fewer study points, the deduction depending on how late Yandere-chan is. Yandere-chan will get a warning on her HUD (Heads Up Display) when she is late for class. Tier 0: 5 study points Tier 1: 4 study points (8:31 AM - 10:00 AM) Tier 2: 3 study points (10:00 AM - 11:00 AM) Tier 3: 2 study points (11:00 AM - 12:00 PM) Tier 4: 1 study point (12:00 PM - 1:00 PM) Rewards for learning After investing enough study points on a subject, Yandere-chan's skill rank goes up. Raising her skill ranks comes with incentives listed below: Biology * Rank 2: You will be able to tranquilize your rival using the tranquilizer found in the Nurse's Office. This can only be done on your current rival in the school's storage room. * Rank 3: '''Currently unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Currently unknown In the biology overview, it states that Yandere-chan will be able to commit less bloody murders, although this feature has not been added yet. '''Chemistry * Rank 2: Yandere-chan will be able to locate poison in the school's Chemistry Lab and poison her current rival during lunch time. * Rank 3: 'Currently unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Currently unknown 'Language * Rank 2: Yandere-chan will be able to write a fake suicide note and place it by her rival's shoes after pushing them off the roof. * Rank 3: '''Currently unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Currently unknown In the language overview, it states that in the future, Yandere-chan will be able to write fake love-letters. It may be possible that if her language skill is high enough, she will be able to call in sick if she misses a day of school.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656306485056528384 It could also factor in what the player is able to say to the guidance counselor.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/671012105831755777 '''Physical Education * Rank 2: '''Yandere-chan's strength is at level 2. * '''Rank 3: '''Yandere-chan's strength is at level 3. * '''Rank 4: '''Yandere-chan's strength is at level 4. * '''Rank 5: '''Yandere-chan's strength is at maximum. It may be possible for Yandere-chan to kill a student with her bare hands if she has 0 Sanity and her P.E is maxed out. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646000438433570816 '''Psychology * '''Rank 2: '''Currently unknown * '''Rank 3: '''Currently unknown * '''Rank 4: '''Currently unknown In the Psychology overview, it states that the protagonist's gossip and reputation will be buffed. A higher psychology rank could also allow her to torture her victims better.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655309254501335040 It might also grant boosts, benefits, and buffs to social interactions.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667208806762352640 However, none of the benefits for Psychology have been implemented yet. Trivia *It may be possible in the future for a "status" menu option so the player can view their current school subjects rank.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663279735582035968 *There may be more class subjects, but the number of subjects depends on game design rather than budget, along with Q&A feedback. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642577803242680320 *Over the course of the final game's 10 weeks, it will be possible for Yandere-chan to max out every subject, but only if she is never late for a class. **However, Yandere-chan may be able to make up her late classes through wearing the Old Fashioned Fundoshi panties to double the available study points next time she attends class. *So far, Psychology does not have any implemented effects on gameplay other than making it easier to kill heroes by allowing Yandere-chan to buff up her strength. *If you reset the day, your study points will stay the same. If the game continues resetting, the player is able to max everything out on the first day. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High Category:Perks